


wish i were heather…

by itsnotizzy



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Multi, because why not, just some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotizzy/pseuds/itsnotizzy
Summary: yea i dunno what to say
Relationships: Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)/Heather Locklear, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	wish i were heather…

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! just an idea that randomly came into my mind, i’ve been kinda depressed lately so that’s why it’s angsty. please let me know in the comments if someone made something like this and i’ll delete this one ;))

| _**I still remember**_  
_**Third of December**_  
_**Me in your sweater**_  
_**You said it looked better**_  
_**On me, than it did you**_ |

"Hey are you cold?" Tommy asked me in a comforting tone.

"I'm not, thanks for asking."

"It's cold Nikki, wear my sweatshirt please?"

"Fine then."

"You look better than me. It's not fair."

| _**Only if you knew**_  
_**How much I liked you**_ |

I tried poems, letters or even playing truth or dare. I can't confess my feelings to you Tommy. I just can't. Almost like my mind can't accept it.

| _**But I watch your eyes, as she**_  
_**Walks by**_  
_**What a sight for**_  
_**Sore eyes**_  
_**Brighter than a**_  
_**Blue sky**_  
_**She's got you**_  
_**Mesmerized**_ |

"Hey Nik, look over there, it's my new girlfriend - Heather. Isn't she pretty??" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, wish you guys luck." It wasn't true. I don't think Tommy knew that. I don’t really want him to.

| **_While I die_** |

"Tom come to the hospital. Nikki had an attempt again..." Vince yelled at me trough the phone.

"Oh no not again. Why is he being such a pain in the ass?"

 _ **| Why would you ever kiss me?**_  
_**I'm not even half, as pretty**_ |

"Okayyyy Tommy I dare you to kiss Nikki." Vince said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this to us Vinnie?" Tommy said.

“Right? I’m not even gay.” I said.

| _ **You gave her your sweater**_  
_**It's just polyester, but you like her better**_  
_**Wish I were Heather**_ |

"Nikki doesn't Heather look cute in my hoodie?" He asked me really excited by that.

"Absolutely Tommy."

| _**Watch as she stands with**_  
_**Her holding your hand**_  
_**Put your arm 'round her shoulder**_  
_**Now I'm getting colder**_ |

"Nikki I can see you are cold." Tom seemed angry.

"No I'm not. Just keep your hoodie for Heather."

"Okay whatever dude."

| _ **But how could I hate her?**_  
_**She's such an angel**_  
_**But then again, kinda**_  
_**Wish she were dead**_ |

"Heather had a car crash! I'm so worried." I comforted Tommy, well at least tried to.

"Did she die?"

| _**as she**_  
_**Walks by**_  
_**What a sight for**_  
_**Sore eyes**_  
_**Brighter than a**_  
_**Blue sky**_  
_**She's got you**_  
_**Mesmerized**_  
_**While I die**_ |

"Tommy why were you such an ass?" Mick yelled at me.

"What did I do this time?"

"Nikki killed himself and you want to know why? Because of YOU!" Vince added.

"What do you mean? Enlighten me maybe?What kind of a sick joke is this?"

"Just read his letter dude." Mick sighed.

| _ **Why would you ever kiss me?**_  
_**I'm not even half, as pretty**_  
_**You gave her your sweater**_  
_**It's just polyester, but you like her better**_  
_**I wish I were Heather**_ |

_"Dear Tommy_

_Why did you never care? Maybe you knew from the start? Did you? I wish you could tell me... We have to meet for lunch someday and talk about all of this huh? :))_

_You never noticed how much i loved you? Like never? Even when I had that sad smirk on my face when you talked about her?_  
_Even when I tried to act like I hate you during that truth or dare?_  
_And even when I committed suicide and told you it was “love problems”?_

_Wherever and whatever afterlife is I will always miss you Tommy Lee. Remember that._

_Much love,_  
_Nikki :)“_

| _**Wish I were Heather**_  
_**Wish I were Heather**_  
_**Why would you ever kiss me?**_  
_**I'm not even half as pretty**_  
_**You gave her your sweater**_  
_**It's just polyester, but you like her better**_  
_**Wish I were...**_ |


End file.
